


A Cup of Coffee

by beatiewrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance, What the fuck even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatiewrites/pseuds/beatiewrites
Summary: Baekhyun has always been distracted by the attractive man who sits in the corner of the cafe.





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to do something with this lol but i dont know if it worked :)))
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out to read!

There he was. Sitting in the corner of the cafe with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. The sunlight streaming in through the windows made him seem like he was glowing. He took a sip from his cup, breathed in the scent of his fresh coffee and smiled to himself before concentrating on his novel once again. He ran a hand through his slicked-back hair before bringing his hand down for his chin to rest on while he continued to read his book. He was beautiful.

In the small, quaint café, located around the corner, Byun Baekhyun caught himself staring at the fine specimen before him. He knew that he shouldn’t have been staring but he couldn’t help himself. Baekhyun had a weakness for handsome gentlemen coming into the café, but this specific man affected him like no one had before. The little café was never busy but there were always a few customers coming and going, some catching up with friends for lunch, some catching up with colleagues for a cup of coffee before their tedious day of work began. Baekhyun enjoyed overhearing amusing conversations between customers, even though he liked to convince himself, and his work friends, that he never purposely eavesdropped on people’s conversations. He respected people’s privacy, or at least he tried to. Despite everything that went on in the café, Baekhyun’s mind (and eyes) always concentrated on one thing, the handsome man in the corner who must have been a Greek God or something because no one could look _that_ fine.

“Good morning, what can I get you today?” Baekhyun heard his friend, Kyungsoo, say to the customer in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo quickly put through the order and gave him the lid with the customer’s order and name on it. He began to make the grande chai latte, sighing to himself with a small frown on his face.

“Don’t make that face, Bambi,” Kyungsoo said. “You have every other day of the year to look at Hunky Dude over there.”

“He has a name,” Baekhyun muttered, pouring the heated milk into the large coffee cup.

“Please,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “I can call him whatever I like.” Kyungsoo grabbed the cup from Baekhyun as soon as he placed the lid on and handed it over to the customer, with his fake friendly smile.

A group of teenage girls had just finished their hour-long conversation, leaving the café whispering and giggling, turning their heads to look at something in the café. Baekhyun followed their line of sight and noticed what they were looking at. Of course it was the strikingly handsome man in the corner. He rolled his eyes and waited till the girls left the café. Baekyun rested his elbows on the counter and cupped his face in his hands, cocking his head to the side before sighing to himself with the goofiest smile on his face. He studied the attractive man’s face. He could see how invested the man was in his book with the way his eyes were darting across the page and how fast his long, lean fingers turned the pages just to know what happened next. Every time the man took a sip of his coffee, Baekhyun died a little inside, suffering behind the counter as he wished to have those lips on his. They looked so supple and soft. And every time the man’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, a shiver went down Baekhyun’s spine. Oh, how much Baekhyun wanted that tongue on his body, licking down his neck, over his chest, around his nipples, down his stomach and down to… well, he really should not be thinking about these things at work. Baekhyun watched the man grip his coffee mug tightly and thought about how those hands felt.

It was roughly one and a half years ago, the first time the Godly man entered the café and turned Baekhyun’s world upside down. Bakehyun thanked the Lord that he was in charge of the till that day and had never been happier to take someone’s order. Kyungsoo decided to tease him about it later and laughed at the stupid smile he had on his face. The man walked in with a pair of jeans, plain white tee shirt and a varsity jacket. He was wearing the most regular clothes but he looked like a goddamn model and Bakehyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Hi there, what would you like today?” Baekhyun asked, trying to sound as normal as he possibly could. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest and his palms started to sweat. Bakehyun had never gotten so nervous over someone before.

“A long black, please.” The voice that came out of the man’s mouth sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. It was deep, soft and smooth like chocolate. It made Baekhyun want to melt all over the floor of the café into a puddle of goo but he had to control himself.

“That will be four dollars. What’s your name?”

“Chanyeol.” Looking down at the counter and biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun wrote down the name on a lid and passed it down to Kyungsoo. He watched as Kyungsoo quickly made the coffee, his hands moving so fast like it was all muscle memory. Kyungsoo knew his way around the coffee machine and could make coffees faster than anyone else that worked at the café. Baekhyun grabbed the cup of coffee from him when he was finished.

“Chanyeol? Have a lovely day,” Baekhyun said, handing over the long black. As Chanyeol reached for the cup, his fingers brushed over Baekhyuns’s, sending tingles up Baekhyun’s arm, and took the coffee away with the most dreamy smile Baekhyun had ever seen.

“Thanks… Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, squinting to read the name tag on Baekhyun’s apron. “I’ll see you soon.”

With that Chanyeol left the café which left Baekhyun in a state of shock and awe. Never had he seen someone so attractive. Never had he heard such a beautiful voice that made him weak in the knees. Never had a smile made him want to kiss a stranger so much. Baekhyun walked over to Kyungsoo and held him tightly by his shoulders. Baekhyun looked intensely into his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Kyungsoo, I think I’m in love.” There was a long pause before Kyungsoo’s laughter broke the silence. He shook off Baekhyun’s hands and continued laughing while walking away into the back room, not bothering to say a single thing. Baekhyun watched him and tried to remember why he loved Kyungsoo at all.

The sound of Kyungsoo’s voice calling his name repeatedly brought Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

“Do something productive, lovebird,” he ordered, folding his arms and staring Baekhyun down, even though he was shorter than him.

“Yes, mum.” Baekhyun grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the counter, glancing up at Chanyeol every now and then. He was still reading his book, he was still looking like an angel in the sunlight.

Baekhyun looked up as the door of the café opened and saw a tall, blonde girl enter.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a smile. She returned the smile before making her way to the corner of the café. Specifically to the corner where Chanyeol was sitting. Baekhyun stood up straight, his hand moving on its own to make it look like he was cleaning the counter.

Chanyeol looked up from his book and smiled at the girl which made Baekhyun’s stomach churn. He gripped the cloth tightly and frowned, continuing to look at what the two were doing. Who was this girl to Chanyeol for him to smile at her? Though, who wouldn’t smile at her? She was gorgeous. Pretty face, slim hips and legs that could go on for days. Baekhyun believed that someone so average, like himself, had no chance with someone as flawless as Chanyeol, but Chanyeol was his. Baekhyun watched as the two talked and interacted, smiling and laughing with each other. He scoffed to himself when he saw the girl’s hand run up and down Chanyeol’s arm. Flirting wasn’t going to get her anywhere with Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew this and still he couldn’t help the feeling in his stomach. He could feel his jealousy boiling.

Baekhyun left his cloth on the counter and grabbed a glass, filled it up with water and made his way over to the table where Chanyeol and the girl sat. He placed the glass down in front of Chanyeol, trying to smile. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge the girl. In his world, she didn’t exist.

“Here’s the water you wanted, sir.” Chanyeol looked at the cup of water then up at Baekhyun, confused for a second, before smiling at Baekhyun.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replied, trying to hold back a laugh. Baekhyun scowled and walked back to the counter, gripping onto the cloth tightly and cleaning the counter with a vigorous motion.

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol looking down at his watch and quickly gulping down the rest of his coffee out of the corner of his eye. Chanyeol quickly gave the girl a hug, which made Baekhyun hate that stupid blonde even more. He watched as Chanyeol popped his novel into his back pack and throw on that black leather jacket Baekhyun loved so much. As Chanyeol started to head in his direction, Baekhyun looked back down at the counter, shoulders stiffening. He felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck.

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol’s deep voice in Baekhyun’s ear made him smile despite being upset.

“Shut up,” Bakehyun muttered, turning around to face Chanyeol. “Do you have to go work today?”

“Sorry, baby, I don’t think you can concentrate when I’m here.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pouted. “Fine. Go to work,” he said, making shoo-ing motions with his hands.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one of his dreamy smiles. “I’ll see you at home.” He gave Baekhyun a soft kiss on the lips before turning around to leave the café.

Baekhyun watched as his boyfriend walked out the café, staring at the ass that he wanted to squeeze so much. He was concentrating so much on Chanyeol that he didn’t even notice Kyungsoo standing next to him.

“Hunky Dude going to work, huh?” he heard Kyungsoo say, breaking him out of his concentration.

“It’s been a year and a half, can you please stop calling him ‘Hunky Dude’? He has a name.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Would you rather I call him ‘Lover Boy’?”

“Oh, shut up, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Bambi,” Kyungsoo said, walking away and waving off what Baekhyun said to him. Bakehyun decided not to let Kyungsoo get to him and got back to work, looking up at the clock to see how many hours he had left until he was done with work for the day.

Baekhyun just couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
